Jardín
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Fred y George deciden jugarle una broma pequeña a Luna. Regalo del Amigo Invisible 2018-2019 para Caro Ji


**Este fic ha sido creado para "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-2019" del foro** _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ **, creado con mucho cariño para Caro Ji, que solicito:** _ **Los gemelos le hacen una broma a Luna, pero ella los sorprende. Definitivamente algo de humor.**_ **Espero te pueda gustar ;w; Fueron peticiones más difíciles de lo que espere.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potterverse le pertenece a JK Roeling, yo solo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro!**

 **Advertencias: Ninguna.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

El buen humor de los gemelos Weasley usualmente no auguraba nada bueno. Las sonrisas maliciosas comunicaban al mundo una broma especialmente buena en sus mentes. Era eso o una broma había sido completada con éxito.

Por los jardines otoñales de Hogwarts ambos chicos andaban, con la cabeza junta y hablando a toda velocidad de los resultados de sus planes. Los pocos alumnos que los veían se alejaban a toda velocidad, no deseando ser victima de esos dos.

A pesar de que ambos chicos estaban en cuarto año, ya su fama alcanzaba a cada alumno de cada casa sin importar su edad, e incluso los alumnos de primero y segundo de cualquier casa tendían a evadirlos.

Por eso se sorprendieron al escuchar el rumor de las hierbas y las pequeñas ramas romperse ante pesos ajenos.

Ambos pelirrojos voltearon rápidamente. A poca distancia, en un matorral cercano, una cabellera rubia sobresalía de la hierba.

Ambos magos se sonrieron y se acercaron a la persona rubia.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín Gred! ¡Al arbusto le creció el cabello!

— ¡Y por los bigotes saltarines de Merlín también Feorge!, ¡se mueve!

El alumno aludido se movió, parándose y dejándose ver.

Las sonrisas maliciosas de los magos gemelos se transformaron en unas muecas de sorpresas.

— ¡¿Luna?! —exclamaron al unisono.

Luna Lovegood era una de las pocas vecinas que los Weasley tenían. La madre de Luna y la propia sra. Weasley habían sido buenas amigas, así que desde su niñez conocían a Luna, la excéntrica unigénita de una excéntrica familia, la cual se había vuelto muy buena amiga de su hermana menor, Ginny.

— ¿Qué pasó Luna?, ¿estas bien? —preguntó el mayor de los gemelos, el cabello rubio estaba embarañado y lleno de hojas y ramas.

La chica tenía unos curiosos cejas azueles, grandes y casi saltones, sumado su cabello enredado le ayudaban a darle un aspecto de chiflada. Pero, curiosamente, su expresión de perpetua sorpresa también le daban un aire soñador.

Fred y George casi no hablaban con ella, la diferencia de edad y genero era buena excusa, además, Luna parecía preferir jugar con Ginny, y los gemelos no podían culparla. Aún recordaban una broma con el Ghoul de su cuarto que había salido mal.

La chica los vio y sonrió suavemente, con su aire de encanto eterno.

— Si, estoy bien, Fred, gracias por preguntar —su tono de voz también era suave y soñador.

— ¿Segura? —esta vez fue George quien preguntó— Pareciera que te hicieron un _confundus_ y quisieras nadas en el arbusto —trató de imprimir humor en su comentario.

—Si, estoy segura, lo que pasa —empezó la chica, casi con un susurro confidente— es que me pareció ver un Hikkippon de alas rosas (*).

Los dos hermanos voltearon a verse, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas no era su fuerte Merlín sabía cuan difícil les era estudiar para las materias, pero ambos podían apostar sus futuras carreras de bromistas a que esa criatura no existía. Nada raro en sí, los Lovegood eran conocidos por sus criaturas inventadas.

Después de un parpadeo ambos hermanos tuvieron una idea maliciosa. Sonriendo con picardía decidieron proseguir con su malévolo plan.

— Oh si, el otro día a Fred y a mi nos pareció ver y un bicho raro con peculiares alas rosas —dijo el gemelo mayor, jugando con su nombre y el de su gemelo en su conocido disfrute de cambiarse las identidades, y aun así, Fred trataba de lucir serio.

Los ojos de Luna parecieron brillar más.

— ¿Dónde lo han visto?, mi padre quiere hacer un articulo sobre ellos y compararlos con los snorkals de cuernos arrugados —dijo la Ravenclaw,hablando un poco más aprisa de lo usual.

George sonrió con malicia— ¿Dónde habrá sido Feorge?

Y Fred respondió— no se Gred, estoy seguro de que era por aquí, ¿o quizá en las calabazas?

La niña asintió a lo dicho por los gemelos, murmurando algo del gusto dulzón de estos seres. Luna agradeció a los gemelos para después irse a buscar sus maravillosas criaturas.

Los gemelos la despidieron y cuando ella se encontraba lejana se rieron de su pequeña broma.

— ¿Y si hacemos uno y la enloquecemos con ello? —preguntó el mayor.

— Sería genial, pero, ¿cómo luce un higgyfun… cómo era?

— Suena como Hinkypunk, ¿serán lo mismo?

— Pero los Hinkypunk no tienen alas… ¿o si?

Así ambos hermanos pasaron la mañana y parte de la tarde pensando en las criaturas mágicas y sí podrían usarlas en su ambicioso sueño de regentar una tienda de artículos de broma.

Cerca de la hora de la cena ambos hermanos se ocultaron de McGonagall luego de haberle gastado una broma a Flint.

Después de correr decidieron ir por el camino largo al Gran Comedor, cerca de los jardines.

A lo lejos volvieron a escuchar el rumor de las hojas y el crack de las ramas. Ambos chicos miraron a un costado simultáneamente.

A lo lejos, viniendo del huerto de calabazas de Hagrid, veían a Luna, con las mejillas, nariz y orejas rojas, su piel luciendo más pálida que de costumbre y su cabello demasiado enredado.

— ¡Hola chicos! —dijo la niña con clara felicidad, pero su voz se escuchaba rasposa.

— ¡Luna! —exclamaron ambos magos.

— ¿Estuviste afuera todo este tiempo? —preguntó el menor.

El otoño en Gran Bretaña era incierto, el clima era cambiante. Un día era ventoso y al siguiente hacía frío. El clima de ese día había estado bien, pero para el medio día el viento se había vuelto frío.

La niña de seguro estaría a un paso de un resfriado.

Ambos gemelos se volvieron a ver, sin evitar sentir un poco de culpa. Los dos pelirrojos siempre hacían bromas, para divertirse a sí mismos y a otros, o para darle una lección a alguien, pero siempre sabían sus límites. Simplemente había cosas que no debían hacerse, personas a las que no debía hacerse bromas… y temían haber encontrado una.

Y como bromistas incurables pero responsables que eran, los 2 sabían que hacer.

— Luna, como…

—...lo sentimos.

— No era nuestra intención…

— …que estuvieras tan tarde…

— Aquí fuera —terminaron al unisono.

La niña parpadeo, un poco confundida primero, pero luego sonrió feliz.

— Oh no es nada, en todo caso estoy feliz porque recogí evidencia en las calabazas.

— Luna, eso no puede ser…

— ...nosotros te jugamos una broma.

— No, no. los torposoplos en sus oídos los confunden, miren.

La rubia les extendió unas piedras de apariencia rara, casi como caracoles, pero sutilmente diferentes.

— Son sus crisálidas, cuando dejan de ser Riprez. Una para cada uno —y Luna procedió a repartirles una piedrita a cada uno. Estaba cálida, y aunque era solo una piedra, se sentía un poco liviana y frágil.

— Apuesto a que los Hikkippon ya emigraron porque empieza a hacer frío, a ellos no les gusta el frío, pero en verano regresaré y veré si vuelven a estar aquí. Gracias.

Y con una sonrisa, Luna se fue entre tarareos y brincos hacía el castillo.

Los 2 chicos observaron las piedras en sus manos.

— ¿Es esto una broma Fred?

— Ni idea George, ni idea.

— Creo que nos la ha jugado.

Ambos suspiraron, pero sonrieron de vuelta, y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor, con las piedritas en sus bolsillo.

 _Finite_

* * *

 **(*) Wea inventada para excentricidad de los Loveggod ;w;**

 **Espero te haya gustado, se que no es mucho y que no es muy divertida (es que no me sale la graciana a proposito), y quería hacer algo más largo y sorprendente, pero simplemente me bloque, y nada me vino a la cabeza, y esto lo hice lo mejor posible, así que espero te guste ;w;**

 **Y bueno, es es todo :')**


End file.
